Filming Fun with Finn
by dreamer4174
Summary: A "deleted scene" that delves into what may have happened when Finn and Rachel film "Run Joey Run" together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, there! I honestly don't write at all unless I have an idea that won't go away. So here's another one. I don't know about you, but I REALLY wanted to see Finn and Rachel filming  
"Run Joey Run" together. So I made a little something that might have taken place. Sorry Chapter 1 is short, but oh well. Enjoy! :)

glee

"Finn. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Finn Hudson shut his locker and turned to find Rachel Berry staring up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sure, Rach. What's up?"

Rachel's eyes flicked down. She looked nervous about something, and when she started talking, her voice was small and quiet. "I uh…I was wondering if you wanted to work on the Bad Reputation project with me." She glanced back up, and he cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What about Jessie?" Finn countered bitterly. "You'd really pass up a chance to sing with Mr. Dream Voice?"

"I will admit Jessie's voice is indisputably well-trained. But you can't deny our musical chemistry, Finn. You and I just…fit." Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, and Finn had to strain to hear her next statement. "And…I miss you."

"Really?" Finn was hopeful.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed. But her next statement made Finn's heart plummet to his stomach. "Your friendship means a lot to me."

"Friendship. Right." Finn slowly nodded, hoping Rachel wouldn't detect the dejection in his tone.

"So will you do it?" Rachel asked, almost shyly.

Finn let out a shaky breath. "Alright. I'm in."

Rachel clapped her hands together, excitedly. "Excellent! You won't be disappointed, Finn. Let's meet at my house, tonight. Eight o'clock?"

"Sounds great." Finn gave her a wink and couldn't resist his next statement. "Eight is terrific."

-glee-

Rachel stood fixed in her spot, staring at Finn as he headed to class. Was that a coicidence, or does he really remember what he said to her when they set up their first "date"? And here she thought he was just staring at her breasts the whole time during _that _exchange.

She couldn't stop the smile steadily growing on her face. She felt guilty for being dishones with Finn, but she didn't really lie, did she? She didn't exactly say Jesse _wasn't _working with her. And she meant it when she complimented their music connection. She would have liked to say that she didn't look forward to their meeting with anticipation and butterflies. But then she knew she'd be lying to herself. And that's a form of dishonesty that even she wasn't able to do – no matter how hard she tried.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2. Hope you guys like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own FOX or Glee or anything involving such.

Chapter 2

-glee-

Finn took a deep breath before knocking on the Berry's front door. He checked his watch and smiled. It was 7:42 P.M. He really couldn't care less if he seemed too eager by his early arrival. He was.

The door swung open and he was greeted by Leroy Berry.

"Hey, Mr. Berry!" Finn gave his best smile, trying to win some parental approval.

Leroy nodded. "Finn. I assume you're here to see my daughter…?"

"Uh…yes, sir!" Finn was enthusiastic.

Leroy snorted. "At ease, soldier. She's upstairs."

As Finn was halfway up, he heard Leroy mutter, "Nice a-shirt." The way he said it almost sounded like a private joke that Finn was excluded from. But before he could think about Leroy's strange comment, a door swung and knocked him in the face.

"Ohhhh…" Finn grunted in pain. He heard a gasp.

"Finn? Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need ice? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Finn chuckled, "I'm fine, Rach. I just…" The words trailed off as he felt Rachel's hand softly touch his throbbing forehead. Finn watched Rachel's eyes widen in recognition of the sudden mood shift. He shyly smiled and gently removed her hand from his head. He heard Rachel take a sharp intake of breath, as he kept her hand in his, softly stroking her knuckles.

Finn's heart leapt as Rachel held his steady and intense gaze. Finn's eyes focused on Rachel's beautiful, perfect lips. He shifted his gaze back to meet hers, a burning, silent question in his eyes. His heart sped up. She looked more than ready to comply.

-glee-

Rachel desperately wanted Finn to kiss her. _Desperately_. Finn made no other movements and just kept looking at her. And that look – that beautiful, innocent look of affection-

"Rachel?" Her father's voice brought her back to down to reality. Finn and Rachel sharply shifted their gazes away from each other to look at Hiram Berry, who stood before them, glancing between the two, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Y-yes, Daddy?" Rachel stammered, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted me to reschedule your dance lesson. But we'll talk about that later. Carry on." Hiram winked at the pair and walked away.

Rachel took a deep, wavering breath. _I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have… _She kept repeating to herself the simple statement. But one look in Finn's eyes, and she knew it just wouldn't be that easy.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together, transferring into her usual Rachel Berry mode. "Let's get this video started!"

-glee!-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I'm glad not many of y'all are following this, because I'm pretty stuck with what happens next. This story has been coming to me as I've been observing during my student teaching – and now that I'm teaching lessons – I don't have as much time to daydream. So this story could be canceled indefinitely! Or if someone wants to pick it up, just shoot me a message and we'll talk…I hope something comes to me soon…until then, here's a brief snippet to (maybe) tide you over.

-glee-

Finn sighed. He was so close! First that super hot moment after their Madonna mash-up and now this! Was he ever gonna catch a break? He realized that this must have been what she felt like when she was chasing him. Now that he's on the other end, he felt awful that she ever had to hurt this bad. But none of that mattered now. Time to put his feelings aside and –

"You look really pretty in that dress, Rachel." Finn mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame. And wasn't he just attempting to just be the friend and – oh well.

Rachel's blush turned a little pinker. "Thanks. It-it's for the project." Rachel hastily added.

"Yeah, about that. Why did you want me to wear a wife beater?"

Rachel rolled her eyes regaining control. "That's _also_ for our project. I've selected David Geddes's fantastically horrible number "Run, Joey, Run." It's a theatrical song that tells a tragic story of a teenage heartthrob who watches his true love die in his arms. You and I are going to play those parts." Rachel smiled.

"You mean I'll be the hot male lead, and you'll be the stunning young genie everyone roots for?"

"Ingenue." Rachel tried not to show how flattered she was that he remembered one of their first conversations.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think "genie" made any sense. I mean, you don't live in a lamp, and you definitely don't dress in those hot, slutty outfits. Which is too bad." Finn muttered the last statement under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Rachel's eyebrows rose.

"I said, uh…I'm glad…?"

Rachel smirked, clearly not convinced. "Well, you'll be playing an angst-ridden teen, and I'll be the romantic lead opposite you whose passions lead to her sad demise."

"Okay…"

Rachel grinned and grabbed his wrist. "Just come on! You'll get it!"

Finn smiled, genuinely excited about their video. "Lead the way."


End file.
